Fairest Of Them All
by Scelerata
Summary: Boundaries are crossed. [2009]


The door creaked open quietly, as Zack slipped soundlessly into the darkened room, wearing only plaid pajama pants. He felt guilty for what he was doing, not to mention confused by all the warring emotions that were driving him to such a risky action. He couldn't help it, though. He hated the Third Class mass dorm. It was hard to sleep, surrounded by so many people, especially when his mind was fixed on one man in particular.

Glancing around the private dorm he had justed snuck into, he realized just how much he loved the room. It was spanning, yet cozy, and smelled particularly of the man who inhabited it; the man who was now hardly more than a lump of blankets in a twin sized bed on the far side of the room.

He was silent as he crossed the carpeted floor, inching towards the bed like a thief closing in on a massive jewel. As he approached the edge of the bed, he smiled, and reached out, fingertips brushing the bare shoulder of his mentor, Angeal. Immediately, Angeal stirred, and Zack yelped as he was grabbed by the wrist by the older man. He was jerked towards the bed, and Angeal's other hand closed around his throat. Afraid to move, Zack just stood there, and watched as Angeal opened his eyes lazily. He seemed briefly startled to see Zack's frightened face hovering hardly inches from his own, but didn't release the boy, instead opting to cock his head to the side to study the alarm clock on the nightstand beside him.

"It's 2am, Zack." Angeal muttered after a moment, clearly annoyed, as he turned back to face his companion. Zack looked fit to sweat, but Angeal didn't ease up. He was angry, but he wasn't so sure that it was because he had been woken up. It felt more like he was mad at temptation, and the very thought only served to bother him more.

"Y-yeah?" Zack questioned, and bit his lower lip. This wasn't how he had thought things would go. Angeal spiked a brow, and frowned, tightening his grip on his protégé.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angeal snapped, and Zack flinched. He tried to find the words to explain himself, but everything sounded horrible in his head, so he wasn't about to put any of it into words. Annoyed, Angeal squeezed his arm, and Zack yelped, before looking away.

"I…I was…lonely." He finally admitted, and Angeal faltered, before slowly releasing him. He glanced away too, and sighed.

"You can't go sneaking around like this, Zack." He reprimanded. Zack furrowed his brows, even such a gentle scolding feeling like a hot knife, coming from the man that he so painfully idolized.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." He murmured. "I'm sorry, Angeal, I…I just-…"

Zack fell silent, unable to finish the sentence. What was he supposed to say? I love you intensely? He wasn't ready to say it, even if it were the truth. Even if Angeal already knew. Even if Angeal seemed to reciprocate, the way he was always coming to his aide. No, to say it would be to admit that they had long since crossed a million lines, and it was easier to just pretend that all friends longed to crawl into each other's beds.. Behind him, Angeal sighed heavily.

"Zack…" He whispered. He was even more pained by the complexity of the situation than Zack was, and found it so hard to reprimand the boy because of it, even when he knew that it was in his best interest. At face value, he was just a teacher, but in reality, he was everything to the third class, and he loved every minute of it. He didn't want to just teach him, he wanted to help him blossom, by his two hands, and his hands alone.

Zack slowly looked back at him, eyes sad. The look in his eyes said he felt rejected, and it was an absolutely painful sight to behold. Angeal looked at him a moment, then looked away, and reached out to him, wrapping both arms around Zack's narrow shoulders. He pulled his friend close, and Zack squirmed a moment, before sinking happily into the warm, muscled cocoon.

"Angeal…" Zack breathed. "I really am sorry."

Zack buried his nose gently into his mentor's collarbone, and Angeal laughed softly, absolutely moved by the sensation. Crossing his legs, he pulled Zack into his lap. He had never before realized just how small of a young man Zack was, and sitting there now, he felt like he was holding a very fragile piece of glass.

"For what?" He questioned. Zack made a small sound in his throat, and slowly looked up at him, his bright mako blues meeting matching orbs. Angeal just smiled as he leaned down, nose brushing Zack's, before he placed a soft, warm kiss on his pale pink lips.

"I should be the one apologizing." Angeal whispered, as the kiss was parted. Zack could only stare at his beloved mentor in a daze, before he broke out in a sincerely happy grin.

"We can call it even…if I can sleep here tonight?" He broached, a hopeful look in his eyes. Angeal laughed again, and gave him a soft squeeze. "Of course." He agreed, ruffling his partner's hair gently. Zack reached up and caught his hand, drawing the broad palm to rest against his bare chest. He spread Angeal's fingers with his own, and bowed his head, just basking in the loving sensation.

"Thanks, Angeal…" He whispered, but his words sounded just a little bit like 'I love you' to Angeal, who didn't mind one bit, because as he whispered gently into Zack's ear, "You're welcome...", it sounded just a little bit like 'I love you, too.'


End file.
